forrestfirefandomcom-20200213-history
The Lego Batman, Spider-Man,
The Lego Batman, Spider-Man, & Chewbacca Movie, originally call The Lego Batman, Spiderman, and Star Wars Movie, was released on October 4, 2007 Plot One day in The Batcave, Batman and Spider-Man are drinking some Mr. Pibb when Robin comes in and asks if he's recently checked the Batcomputer. Batman said he turned it off because it annoyed him, but Robin gave him a lecture about his duty to society as a hero. Batman though interupted him in mid lecture, but Robin gets him to check. It turns out that Doctor Octopus has come from The Marvel Universe and is attacking Gotham City. Batman decides that they'll need a new teammate to take him down. Their first choice was Star Wars charecter Chewbacca, who they e-mailed on Yahoo, asking for help. 2 hours, 23 minutes, and 12 seconds later, they get a reply stating that he will help and to meet him at Gotham Bus Station in 30 minutes. Batman flies The Batwing to the Gotham Bus Station, and picks up Chewbacca (who has to ride on one of the wings because of a lack of room) and takes him to the Batcave. Robin and Spidey are waiting impatiently when Batman and Chewy come back and they all go to stop Doctor Octopus. Robin calls dibs on the Batmobile, but Batman makes him take the Robinmobile, but complains that it only goes 16 miles per hour. Batman forces him to take the zip line to the Robin mobile and roll slowly out of the Batcave. Spidey takes the Batwing, and Batman gives Chewy an awesomer costume. They then take the Batmobile and head out to the battle scene. As Batman and Spider-Man approach Doc Ock, Spiderman shoots at him, with one actual hit, and he falls, landing on the Batmobile. Spider-Man lands safely on the scene and they lay down and wait for Robin. 16 minutes later Robin finally gets there, while the group is staring at some clouds out of bordom. Batman Complains to him and Robin replies that he is being provided with a crappy vehicle, when Doc Ock rises from the Batmobile, grabs him by the cape, and throws him across the ground. He tosses the Batmobile at Spider-man but misses. Robin lunges for him but Doc Ock tosses Robin hard against a wall, killing him. Batman shows a bit of remorse, until he says that he doesn't really care. Doc Ock takes Robin's carcass, rips off his head, and tosses it at Spidey. 30 minutes into battle, Chewy shoots Doc Ock repeatedly with a crossbow, and the car he's riding, rolls over and starts hitting Chewy. Doc Ock grabs the car and tosses it at Batman. Batman tackles him and Chewy shoots him in the face. They strap Doc Ock, Spidey, and Robin's body on top of the Batcar, and go out for tacos. At the end, the following things happened: *Batman didn't care that much that Robin died. He got a new sidekick named Kickstart *Spider-Man recovered from his injuries and became the host of the show "Wheel of Fortune" *Chewbacca became "best friends" with Batman and resigned from Star Wars *Robin is still dead, decaying in the ground Category:Lego Batman